


Roses are Red

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that the only Valentine’s I get are from my mother, Scorpius, so bugger off before I decide to file a sexual harassment suit for using poetry on me on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drcjsnider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcjsnider/gifts).



"Roses are red, violets are blue…" Scorpius drawled, propping his hip against Rose’s desk. The redhead looked up in annoyance, more than a little tempted to throw something, anything—where was her mother’s book of the completed works of Shakespeare when she needed it? It had to be useful for something—to throw at his head.

"Everyone knows that the only Valentine’s I get are from my mother, Scorpius, so bugger off before I decide to file a sexual harassment suit for using poetry on me on Valentine’s Day." If it had been any other day, the words would have come out as friendly banter. Today they had an edge that had Scorpius raising an eyebrow and holding up his hands in placation and surrender.

"Easy there, Red. I didn’t mean anything by it." He warily reclaimed his place half-sitting on her desk. "I guess you don’t like today anymore than I do."

Rose snorted, an unladylike sound. "You?" she scoffed. "You, who has a date for every night of the week and then some? Come on, Malfoy. Don’t try to make me feel better."

"No, seriously. I hate today. I might have plenty of interest at times, but when it’s serious, when it counts, it shouldn’t be just one day to be special—love should be every day, you know?"

Rose looked at him like her mother often looked at Aunt Luna—like he’d landed here from a completely different planet.

"What?" He shrugged. "My grandfather has always treated my grandmother that way, and they’re still deliriously happy after over fifty years. They survived the war and everything, still happy with each other."

"And your parents?" Rose asked, intrigued by this personal glimpse into her coworker and friend. He was as gregarious as the day was long, but when it came down to it, Scorpius kept the most personal parts of himself to himself.

His face shut down, just enough to make Rose feel bad about asking. "My Dad forgot about love somewhere along the way, everyone knows that." The tabloids reported Draco Malfoy’s extramarital exploits often enough, Rose remembered belatedly, guiltily.

"Sorry." Her bad habit of sticking her foot in her mouth had struck once again—a fault of her father’s, her mother always told her.

He waved off the apology. "Call it even, Red. If you still feel bad, though, why don’t you come out with me tonight? I don’t want to spend the night faking something with some bimbo. I’d much rather spend it with you."

For a moment her heart fluttered, just an extra fast beat, but then it sank slightly. Pity date, she thought with a sigh. It could be worse—he was her friend and all—but still. "Thanks, but… no."

He seemed to realized he’d bungled, too, for he turned bright red, shuffled a foot for a moment, and left.

Well. Scorpius Malfoy, at a loss for words. That was a first, too.

***

Rose was snuggled into fuzzy leopard print pajamas and an equally fluffy romance novel when there was a knock on the door. She looked up, puzzled, but shuffled over to answer.

"Hey," Scorpius greeted her simply and stepped inside before she could even think about inviting him in. Her mouth hung open for a second, her brain struggling to comprehend, before she managed to shut the door.

"Hi. Uh. What are you doing here?" she asked, watching as he wandered through her flat, looking at everything. It was slightly messy (a subject that never tired with her mother). He’d been here before, of course, during occasional gatherings she had with their coworkers and more than once when it was just them hanging out, but he was looking at things like he’d never seen them before.

"Look." He turned abruptly. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his robes, and Rose realized with a start that he was nervous. "I didn’t say it right earlier today. I wasn’t trying to insult you or anything. When I meant I didn’t want to spend the night faking with some bimbo, but I’d rather be with you, I meant I’d rather spend the night showing someone I care about too much—"

Rose opened her mouth, flabbergasted, prepared to object, but suddenly he was right there in front of her, hands out of his pockets and framing her face, and he kissed her, soft and sweet and much too quick.

"Don’t interrupt," he whispered, keeping his hands on her cheeks. They were slightly cold. "Showing someone I care too much about that I actually care about them. Merlin, Rose, I’ve been trying to ask you out forever and you keep making like I’m joking and I’m not. It’s not insane, I’m not insane, I see you every day at work and we talk and we even sometimes get to go out but there’s always so many people around and I can’t ever seem to just blurt it out that I’m crazy about you."

The words just kept coming out and he showed no sign of stopping his babbling, so she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his still moving lips, shutting him up as effectively as he’d shut her up.

"I’ve been half in love with you forever. I thought it was obvious and you were only being a nice guy, ignoring a hopeless crush." Her arms found their way around his neck as she looked into his stormy eyes.

Scorpius crushed her to his chest, burying his face in her short hair for a long moment. Their next kiss, only their third kiss, Rose thought wonderingly, their third kiss seemed to last forever.

Rose was usually a practical enough girl, prone to planning and not to rushing into anything headlong. Tonight, she threw that out the window the moment she tugged on Scorpius’ robes til his knees hit the edge of the couch, clambering onto it after him, straddling his thighs.

It had been a long time since she’d snogged anyone, and it was better than she remembered. Scorpius’ hands slipping under her shirt after a slight pause felt wonderful, if almost too gentle as they squeezed. She encouraged him with a faint sound, and when he gained confidence and found a sweet spot with his mouth on her neck, she rewarded him by rocking forward. They both groaned at the sensation of his erection pressing against her crotch through layers of fabric, but they both silently agreed that it wasn’t enough after a few minutes of frotting.

"I didn’t come here for this," Scorpius gasped as she drew his robes off over his head.

"I know," she said, shushing him with another kiss.

Romance novels always made sex on the couch sound easy. It wasn’t really, Rose thought as they maneuvered so she was on her back with him above her. One elbow was wedged into the sofa cushion and it wasn’t long enough for his tall form, but she hooked her legs around him. "Please," she breathed against his lips.

Scorpius slipped into her, closing his eyes for a moment as he did so. "Ahh." It took a moment for them to find a satisfying rhythm. Her back and his might be sore tomorrow, but right now all that mattered was the smoothness of his skin, his lips on her neck, and the tension that coiled within her with every thrust.

He cried out loudly as he came, her name on his lips more valuable to her than an orgasm. Bracing himself on only one arm, he reached between them to stroke her several times, just enough to make her fall over that edge as well. She gasped and clung to him as her body shook. As she recovered, Rose realized his arms were trembling as well.

"You need a bigger couch," he grumbled good-naturedly as he managed to wedge himself between her body and the back of the couch. She had to hold onto him so she didn’t fall off the edge—she wasn’t the smallest person, taller than her mother but with her mother’s full body, and he was taller than her.

She huffed a laugh. "Apparently so," she agreed. "Or we could just move to the bedroom."

"Keyword: moving," he pointed out.

"Mmm." Eventually, however, they had to get up. Rose was amused to see that the couch had managed to scoot at least a few centimeters across the wooden floor.

Scorpius spooned behind her, moving her hair so it wasn’t directly in his mouth. "I forgot to bring you a Valentine’s card," he apologized. "I wanted to bring you one, and some flowers, and ask you out somewhere nice."

"I don’t need a card. You’re here, aren’t you?" Rose said, though she was touched by the sentiment. He wanted to do things properly, not just a quick, random shag. 

"Yes, I’m here." He was silent and Rose almost drifted off to sleep when he spoke again, a whisper in her ear. "Roses are red, violets are blue, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here by you."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fest for drcjsnider.


End file.
